


The Cat's Out Of The Bag

by QuantumDarkness



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Double Dating, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma are set up for a date, even though they are already dating.





	The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the secret relationship au "Is being set up on a date together, even though they're already in a relationship with each other."

Kenma groaned as he heard someone knocking excitedly on his front door, dragging himself out of his warm bed to answer it. On the other side of the door was his best friend Hinata, practically bouncing in place. “Hinata? I was sleeping…” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“No time for that, we’ve got to get you ready.” The orange haired boy shouted, dashing into Kenma’s house and nearly knocking him over in the process. When Kenma went back inside, he found Hinata in his room, digging through his closet.

“No.. no.. definitely not... No..” He muttered to himself as he threw various articles of clothing on the ground. Kenma sighed, walking over to stand next to him.

“What are you doing, Hinata?” He asked, watching him take apart his closet.

Hinata looked up, almost as if he forgot Kenma was there. “Oh, you have a date today. I’m checking to see if you have anything decent to wear.”

Kenma chewed his lip, averting his gaze. “I told you I wasn’t interested in dating...” He said nonchalantly, turning and walking out of the room. When Hinata went to look for the blonde, he found him in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and scrolling on his phone.

“Okay, but listen-” Hinata started.

“Not interested.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Kenma-”

“Hinata, no.”

Hinata pouted, storming off to Kenma’s room. For several minutes, Kenma heard nothing and he started to worry. “Hinata..?” He called.

No response.

“Hinata, what are you doing?”

Still no response.

Fearing the worst, Kenma got up and walked towards his room, pushing the door open slowly. He found his friend unplugging all of his electronics, stuffing them into a garbage bag haphazardly. “Hinata, stop!” He yelled.

“Nope. You aren’t getting these back until you go on that date.”

\---

Kuroo was eating breakfast when his phone vibrated next to him.

**1 New Message from: Bokuto**

He unlocked his phone, curious why Bokuto was bothering him so early.

**B: Bro**  
**B: Bro**  
**B: Hey**  
**B: Kubro, answer me**  
**K: What do you want bro? I’m trying to eat.**  
**B: Put on some nice clothes, I’ll be there in 10**

Kuroo sighed, getting up and heading for his closet. What even counts as ‘nice clothes’ anyway? He pulled out a pair of black slacks and a dark red button-up, starting to dress himself. As he was tying his shoes, he heard the front door open and Bokuto yell, “Honey, I’m home!”

Bokuto burst into his room, grinning wickedly. “You ready yet? We gotta go!” He shouted, pulling Kuroo out the door.

They drove in almost complete silence, save for Bokuto humming happily to some tune Kuroo didn’t recognize. “Bokuto, where are we going?” He asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“Sorry bro, it’s a surprise. You’ll just have to wait till we get there.” Bokuto chuckled.

After about ten minutes, they pulled up to some fancy restaurant and Kuroo groaned loudly. “Bro, I told you! No more of these stupid dates you keep setting up for me! I’m not interested.”

Bokuto only laughed, shutting the car off and getting out. “Oh, you’ll like this one. Trust me.”

“Dude, the last time I trusted you we both ended up spending the night in a jail cell. No thanks.” He retorted.

Bokuto smiled at the memory, dragging him inside the restaurant.

\---

Kenma sat at the table with his arms crossed, annoyance clear on his face. “Hinata, is this a joke? No one’s even coming, are they? This is not my idea of funny.” He fumed, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Kenma, calm down. They’re here.” Hinata whispered.

Kenma turned his head to follow Hinata’s gaze and- oh my god.

_“Kuroo?!”_

__

__

_“Kenma?!”_

\---

Kenma visibly breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him and Kuroo just face palmed. Bokuto was his best friend, but can't believe he actually conspired with Hinata to get him on a date with Kenma. What Bokuto didn't know was that Kuroo and Kenma were already dating, they were just keeping it a secret from all their friends.

So here they were, on a date. Bokuto was sitting at a nearby table with Hinata, laughing at something the shorter boy said. Kuroo saw him look over and forced himself to look angry, glaring at him. Bokuto stuck his tongue out and grinned, unfazed by his friend's hostility.

When Bokuto looked away again, Kuroo leaned over the table to whisper to Kenma. "I'm so sorry, I really am."

"It's fine. Do you think we should tell them?"

"I guess we should, they'd probably figure it out anyway."

Standing up, they walked over to the other two with their hands clasped. Kenma had a light blush on his face as he stared at his feet, and Kuroo looked nervous as he used his free hand to play with the hem of his shirt.

"We're already dating." They both blurted, waiting for some kind of reaction. The other boys just  
giggled, looking very pleased with themselves.

"I'm not surprised." Bokuto chuckled.

"I always thought you two looked a little too close to 'just be friends'." Hinata teased.

"What about you guys? You're looking a little friendly over here, if you know what I mean." Kuroo smirked, watching as both Bokuto and Hinata blushed, looking at each other nervously.

"N-no, that's not-" Hinata stuttered.

"We're-" Bokuto started.

"Just friends?" Kuroo grinned.

They both sighed in defeat, dropping the act.

"Bokuto-san asked me to be his boyfriend yesterday." Hinata beamed, kissing Bokuto's cheek.

"Finally, he's been going on about you for weeks." Kuroo laughed.

"Yeah, Hinata wouldn't shut up about Bokuto-san either." Kenma teased.

They decided to make it a double date, with Bokuto and Hinata being disgustingly cute, feeding each other food in between kisses, while Kenma told Kuroo about a new video game that would be coming out soon. Needless to say, the date was a success.


End file.
